1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical example of a liquid discharge head configured to discharge liquid is an ink jet recording head to which an ink jet recording system is applied. In the ink jet recording system, recording is performed by discharging ink onto a recording medium. The ink jet recording head is generally equipped with ink flow paths, discharge energy generation elements provided at a part of the ink flow paths, and minute ink discharge ports (orifices) for discharging ink by the energy generated by the discharge energy generation elements. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-348290 discusses a bonding method in which, in order to enhance the close contactness between a substrate provided with discharge energy generation elements and a member constituting the wall of liquid flow paths, the substrate and the member constituting the wall of the liquid flow path is bonded through a adhesive layer formed of polyether amide resin. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-283501 discusses a technique according to which a beam-like protrusion in a common liquid chamber is provided with a reinforcing rib as a method of preventing deformation or separation of a member constituting the wall of an orifice and of a flow path (ink discharge port forming member) as a result of swelling of the member when a liquid discharge head is filled with ink.